Hermione's Diary 3
by LiamPaynesSpoon
Summary: Ok.. So you read parts 1 & 2.. And you've told me you wanted the 3rd one as soon as possible so..here it is! I don't know how good it is : Please review, and fave me.


_December 13th_

_I was just talking to Ron about what happened that day at lunch when Draco had me sit with him at the Slytherin table. Apparently Ginny, his sister, told him about it. He was FURIOUS. I mean, his face was as red as a tomato! I thought he might EXPLODE. Thank heavens he didn't. Draco tried talking to me again. He caught me when I was alone in class... He tried to reason with me. I guess he figured I was angry at him for kissing my cheek. He was right. Thankfully, there was no physical contact..._

_December 20th_

_Another day of hard work. I have a Potions essay to do, and a D.A.D essay to do about reflecting unfriendly spells. I'm not talking to Ginny. She should have asked me what it was about before blabbering it to Ron. On the bright side, Ron isn't angry with me, and he hasn't tried to fight Draco... Not that I care..._

_December 25th_

_It's Christmas. I decided to stay here at Hogwarts since Ron and Harry are still here. The Weasleys' went to Romania for Christmas to see Percy who is apparently working for the wizarding school over there.. I can't recall the name.  
Draco stayed also. He's not talking to me though. Every time he sees me he sorta flinches and walks away.._

_Later- I just checked under the tree for my presents... I got 7. I got two from my parents, 1 from Harry, 1 from Ron, and 3 from Draco. I opened the smallest one first because I was curious about what he had sent me. It was a snowglobe with a miniature Hogwarts and owls flying all over the place. It played a lullaby. It was familiar at first, then I realized it was the song they played at the Yule Ball in our 4th year... It was the most romantic song I'd ever danced to.  
I dont know why Draco is doing this.. I don't know why he can't leave me alone... Yet, strangely enough, I encourage him. I allow him to talk to me, I let him kiss me, and now I'm letting him give me gifts. The second and third gifts were a sweater with stars all over it, and a green and silver badge... I hadn't noticed the small silver snake in the center; a Slytherin pin..._

_January 1st_

_Its so cold out. I've been wearing the sweater Draco gave me ever since Christmas. It's probably the warmest thing I own. I put the globe on my dresser and i play its song when no one is around... As for the pin, I don't wear it. I packed it away in my trunk. I had to thank Draco for the gifts. He didn't have to give me anything, especially because I've been ignoring him lately...Not that I didn't do that before, but it's different now. Loads different. I caught HIM this time alone in class. He was sitting on top of the desk flipping through a book. He saw me coming towards him and smiled. I paused for a minute though. I was completely taken aback by his appearance. Sunlight poured in from behind him and washed over him in a golden blanket. You could really see his beauty now. Shimmery, sleek, pale blonde hair, long, thin, well-featured face, and a tall fit body. The way his clothes fitted just right beneath his robes had me gasping for air. I couldn't understand why I was thinking of him this way when I was dating Ron. I knew it was wrong, but I proceeded. Even with my "Draco Malfoy is really handsome" thoughts. He put down his book and stood up. I stopped about 1ft away from him and thanked him for his gifts and told him I especially liked the sweater because it was pretty and it kept me warm. His whole face lit up when he realized I was wearing it. "Your welcome. I wasn't sure if you'd wear it though." He said. His voice was silky and smooth. It was hard to concentrate. "Why wouldn't I wear it? It was a gift." I said. "It was a gift from me. That's why." He said looking to the floor. "Well, theres nothing wrong with YOU Draco..." I said. Then I realized how I said it, and hoped he wouldn't take it as Shes-flirting-with-me. He smiled at me and moved closer. We must have been only 3" apart...I could smell his cologne..It was intoxicating. I felt light headed and woozy. Then suddenly he had his arms around me. I looked up into his face to see a shocked expression. "Whats wrong?" I mumbled. "You almost fell over..." he said. I buried my face in his shirt. More intoxication. I felt him place his head up against mine. Why wasn't I pulling away? Why couldn't I just say "NO"?! It was SO wrong! On SO many levels! But I didn't stop him. He ran his hand over my hair and down to the small of my back, pulling me closer. I picked up my face and stared at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. They were soft and warm... Aghh! I wish I would have stopped him!_

_January 5th_

_I'm going to die. Cho Chang saw me and Draco leaving together...She spread the rumor that I was cheating on Ron. I'm NOT. I'm not talking to Draco.. I can't. Not that I'm mad at him.. It's because I think I feel something for him. More than friendship.. Ron's pissed off at me... I CANNOT believe he would think that I would cheat on HIM! Does being kissed under intoxication count as cheating?! Oh I dont know.. I love Ron..and I think I love Draco... Oh for the love of all things heavenly, please help me someone!_

_(Part 4 coming soon.)_


End file.
